Sentimientos Encontrados
by letyourimaginationfly
Summary: Lo ama, tiene que admitirlo. La quiere, más que como hermana.Pero Lucy comprende que lo que siente por su hermano es más que un cariño fraternal, y está mal.Además,ella siempre ha hecho lo correcto. ¿Podrá ser Edmund Pevensie la excepción a esa regla?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a C. S. Lewis (créanme, yo no tengo tanta imaginación para inventarme un mundo tan maravilloso xD) a excepción de algunos que son de mi propia invención.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi mejor amigo, que a pesar de todo siempre me apoyó para que siga escribiendo ^^

Prólogo de una nueva historia. _**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

**#Prólogo **

Ya eran pasada la media noche y los ojos de la castaña estaban cansados de llorar. Se levantó de la cama, y tanteó en la oscuridad la lámpara de su habitación. Una onda de luz irrumpió en su dormitorio cuando encendió el interruptor, y tuvo que pasar unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a un ambiente iluminado. No se preocupó en ponerse los zapatos, y caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta. Tomó el pomo, y lentamente lo giró, esperando no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a alguien. Tuvo éxito, nadie la había escuchado. Lucy Pevensie bajó las escaleras sin que nadie sospechara que se había levantado.

Mientras bajaba no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había estado así casi toda la tarde, y a pesar que rebuscó en su memoria algún hecho que le haya obligado a llorar hasta la madrugada no pudo encontrarlo.

Ese día se había levantado y, como siempre, había tomado desayuno con sus hermanos. Había ido a la escuela, y al regresar se había dado con la sorpresa de que alguien más estaba en casa. Hanna Hastings, la mejor amiga de Susan, había decidido almorzar con la familia Pevensie esta vez. Lucy se había sentado, como siempre, al lado de Peter, pero ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando.

Y su presentimiento fue cierto, porque casi cuando acababan de almorzar, Edmund había pedido silencio, y había anunciado que Hanna era su novia. Y a duras penas la ojiverde había podido terminar de comer y retirarse antes de que ese nudo que tenía en la garganta explotara.

Se había encerrado en su cuarto, y no había querido hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Peter. Y había llorado hasta cansarse, y sólo a aquella hora de la madrugada se había calmado. Y se encontraba ahí, bajando las escaleras al primer piso, sin saber exactamente la razón.

_La Valiente_ llegó a la sala, recorrió con la mirada el lugar a oscuras, y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Sólo tenía una manta encima, y el clima en Inglaterra no era el mejor que digamos. Se disponía a retirarse cuando logró reconocer una figura en el sofá. Se acercó más, a constatar lo que sus ojos veían. Y sí, era cierto, alguien dormía en el sofá en ese preciso instante. Y no era Susan, ni Peter, ni siquiera su madre. El que se encontraba dormido y soportando todo el frío de Londres era Edmund Pevensie, el responsable-aunque no lo quería aceptar-de cada una de sus lágrimas.

Sigilosamente se acercó, y se arrodilló para estar a la altura del rostro de su hermano mayor. Su mirada se dirigió a ese rostro que tanto quería, y que ahora emanaba preocupación por donde se le viera. Por un momento una idea se le vino a la mente. ¿Estaría preocupado _por ella_? El simple hecho de pensar en esa pregunta hizo que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran formando una sonrisa. No obstante, minutos después volvió a la realidad.

_"¡Es Edmund!"_Una voz retumbó en su cabeza. Y no tuvo más remedio que admitir que tenía razón.

Estaba hablando de Edmund Pevensie, su hermano mayor, el que siempre parecía de mal humor pero si lo conocías bien te dabas cuenta de que es divertido cuando quiere serlo, el que nunca creyó en ella y la acusaba de inmadura, el que traicionó a ella y a sus hermanos la primera vez que habían ido a Narnia, Edmund Pevensie, el que tanto detestaba en esos momentos pero que nunca odiaría, porque lo único que podía sentir hacia él era _amor_.

La ojiverde dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que lo que sentía no era correcto. Él era su hermano, compartían el mismo apellido, pero en el corazón nadie mandaba y se había enamorado de la persona menos indicada. Y, en verdad, la vida daba vueltas.

Ni siquiera se acordaba como había empezado a sentir eso, pero lo cierto era que en un momento determinado el cariño fraternal quedó en segundo plano, o se convirtió a algo más fuerte. Todo había cambiado, y esos abrazos que antes la hacían sentir mejor ahora eran necesarios para que una sonrisa iluminara el rostro de la antaño Reina de Narnia.

-Lucy….

La castaña se sobresaltó, y sintió su respiración más rápida de lo normal antes de percatarse que su hermano mayor seguía dormido. Y había dicho su nombre en sueños…Es decir, estaba soñando con _ella_. ¿Eso era posible?

"_Por Dios, Lucy, deja de hacerte tontas ilusiones"_ volvió a hablar esa voz lógica en su mente.

El frío se expandía dentro de ella cada vez más, pero por ningún motivo se alejaría de su hermano. Le gustaba verlo así, dormido, tranquilo. Porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de contemplar su tez pálida y su nariz respingada, sus cejas pobladas y sus labios, esos labios que le inspiraban curiosidad y que deseaba, muy en el fondo, besar. Pero sabía que estaba mal, y Lucy Pevensie _siempre_ hacía lo correcto. Siempre.

¿Podría Edmund Pevensie ser la excepción a esa regla?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>_

_Al fin un Ed/Lu! Había querido hacer un fic de ellos desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido por tiempo y porque mi creatividad escaseaba x) Pero ya llevo escribiendo el tercer capítulo, y si les gusta la historia, la continuaré._

_Lucy ama a Edmund, y él a ella, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir lo que sienten por el otro. Sin embargo, no son los únicos Pevensie que se encuentran confundidos respecto a sus sentimientos. Y todo se complicará aún más cuando reciban una visita inesperada. ¿Quieren saber que pasará? Tendrán que leer los capítulos xDD_

_Sobre el fic que estoy escribiendo de Harry Potter, siento demasiado haberlo dejado durante tanto tiempo, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor (salí de viaje y recién me enteré el mismo día, por lo que no tuve tiempo de avisar ._.) no pude continuarlo. Vuelvo a pedirles disculpas a todas las personas que leían (y espero que sigan leyendo) el fic, y mañana a más tardar publicaré el tercer cap :)_

_Reviews? Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, no lo olviden :)_

**_letyourimaginationfly_**


	2. Ya no hay marcha atrás

**Capítulo 1**

Los gritos de Susan le alertaron que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero lo cierto es que aunque había querido no había podido descansar mucho. Edmund Pevensie se levantó de la cama y mientras se abotonaba la monótona camisa del internado que tenía que usar no pudo evitar pensar en aquel sueño, aquel que había casi jurado que había sido real.

Pero su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, de seguro.

Siguió vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir de su habitación vio que el pasillo estaba vacío.

-No serían capaces…-murmuró para sí mismo mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Pero para su alivio sus hermanos aún desayunaban cuando llegó al comedor.

Respiró hondo y trató de mantener la actitud indiferente que lo caracterizaba. Lentamente se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Susan y Lucy, en la silla contigua a la de Peter. Unos ojos verdes siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, y Edmund se concentró en el desayuno.

-Hasta que al fin, Ed-comentó Susan con tono molesto, mientras tomaba una tostada-Si no despertabas esta vez si nos íbamos sin ti. Ya vamos llegando tarde dos veces y no esperaré una tercera…

-Tranquilízate, Susan. Pareces mamá-interrumpió Peter, tratando de agregarle algo de humor al día. Lucy emitió el bostezo número 20 de la mañana y Susan dirigió su atención a su hermana menor.

-Lu…¿estás bien? Tienes unas ojeras…¿segura que no estás enferma?-le preguntó a la menor de los Pevensie, quien hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantenerse despierta. Y fue ahí cuando Edmund no pudo resistirse más y dirigió su mirada hacia Lucy. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de mirarla y concentrarse en las tostadas que tenía enfrente de él, ya que ese día en particular Lucy se veía…hermosa. Se había delineado el contorno de los ojos y aplicado un ligero brillo labial, imperceptible para todo aquel que no la mirara con detenimiento. Sus pestañas resaltaban, y sus ojos verdes se veían más grandes que lo habitual. Edmund tragó saliva y respiró hondo tratando de calmar sus hormonas.

-No es nada, Su-respondió Lucy, restándole importancia al asunto. Volvió a bostezar y dirigió su mirada a Ed, que, casualmente, la estaba mirando en ese preciso instante. Al momento en que sus miradas chocaron los colores volvieron al rostro de la castaña, _y El Justo _tosió para impedir que se notara su nerviosismo.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, o más bien aburrido, según Lucy Pevensie, quien tuvo que tolerar horas de Historia, Matemáticas y Ciencias. Para cuando llegó la salida estaba tan entusiasmada en salir al fin que no se percató que alguien más se encontraba en la estación de tren, junto a sus hermanos.

Pocos metros antes de tomar el tren pudo verla. De cabello rubio y largo, Hanna Hastings era una de las más populares en el internado y nadie podía negarlo. No era inteligente, pero eso no era un impedimento para ella. Y ahora le había quitado a Edmund, a _su_ Edmund. Lucy simplemente la odiaba.

Hanna estaba abrazada de Edmund, y aunque la actitud de su hermano era indiferente, no podía evitar sentir celos de ella. Pero, en el fondo, no entendía lo que sentía.

Edmund había sido siempre tan reservado y callado con ella, ¿cómo ella lo valoraba a él más que a Peter, quien siempre la abrazaba y la hacía sentir bien? ¿Cómo podría pensar que daría todo por pasar una tarde con su hermano mayor, ese que la odiaba, a estar todo un día con Peter o Susan, quienes siempre la mimaban? Eso era algo que aún no entendía.

El camino a casa fue largo, y completamente aburrido, según las palabras de Lucy Pevensie. Aunque todos participaron en la conversación, Lucy no podía quitar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de Edmund y Hanna, y un sentimiento de molestia y fastidio la invadía. Apenas llegaron a su casa la castaña irrumpió en la sala y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dejó caer detrás de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese día se había arreglado, especialmente para él. Había tomado el brillo labial del cuarto de Susan, y a pesar que se moría de sueño se había levantado temprano para maquillarse. Pero, claro está, nada de eso le había importado a su hermano mayor, porque él tenía a Hanna, y ella no _podía_ competir contra ella. Aunque quisiera.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Susan le avisó que Edmund y ella saldrían con Hanna y un tal Logan. Peter se iría a práctica de soccer y luego los alcanzaría, y sus padres estaban de viaje. Perfecto, se quedaría sola.

Se echó en su cama y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que ese día no vuelva a repetirse jamás.

* * *

><p>Unos ruidos en la sala la despertaron. Lucy se levantó de su cama: ya era de noche, muy de noche, y unos pasos se escuchaban en el primer piso. Tomó un bate de beisbol que Peter le había regalado, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.<p>

Los consejos de sus padres sobre no quedarse sola en casa le vinieron a la mente, pero ya no servían. Bajó las escaleras, y distinguió una silueta que se acercaba cada vez más. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente por el miedo a medida que la persona se acercaba a ella. Entonces, la silueta se dirigió hacia la escalera, y ella pegó a alguien con el bate de beisbol.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?-gritó una voz muy conocida para la ojiverde, que suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que solo se trataba de su hermano mayor.

-¡Por Dios, Ed! ¡Me diste un buen susto!-gritó ella, riéndose al darse cuenta que había pegado a su hermano.

-¿Y así te haces llamar Reina Lucy, La "_Valiente_"?-susurró Ed, pero Lucy lo escuchó.

-No soy una cobarde, Ed-respondió ella, molesta.

-Sí, claro. Lu. Como tú digas-respondió Edmund Pevensie, subiendo las escaleras. Su hermana menor lo siguió. No iba a permitir que nadie la llamara cobarde en frente suyo.

-¿Y tú te haces llamar El "_Justo_"? Que yo sepa no tienes ni una pizca de justicia, Edmund-lo provocó la castaña, con una divertida sonrisa de lado. El Rey volteó y la miró, desafiante.

-¿Por qué estás empeñada en hacerme la vida imposible, Lu?-cuestionó Edmund, acercándose más a la ojiverde.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Ed?-le preguntó ella.

El Rey pareció perplejo por esa pregunta, y durante unos segundos la miró fijamente a los ojos. No, el _nunca_ podría odiarla, porque lo único que podría sentir por su hermana menor era amor. Y esa era, precisamente, la razón por la cual él se alejaba de ella. Porque sabía que lo que sentía estaba mal, y no podía permitirse sentir algo así por ella, por _su_ hermana.

-Nunca podría odiarte, Lu. Y lo sabes-susurró Edmund, dirigiendo su mirada inconscientemente hacia los labios de su hermana. Los dos estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que no podían permitirse estar más tiempo así porque sino los dos delatarían sus sentimientos. Pero Lucy no quería retroceder, ni Edmund tampoco. Y aunque quisieran, era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás.

Edmund acortó la distancia entre ambos con un roce de labios. A pesar que fue rápido, los colores subieron al rostro de la castaña, y Edmund volvió a besar los labios de su hermana. Esta vez el beso duró más, fue más profundo, y Lucy se sorprendió al ver sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano. Edmund la tomó de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra subió la barbilla de Lucy hacia sus labios, para besarla de nuevo.

La Reina decidió al fin dejarse llevar, ya no eran unos niños y, a pesar que eran hermanos, la palabra _incesto_ había dejado de tener significado para ella. Esta actitud fue aprovechada por _El Justo, _decidido a aprovechar ese momento. Sabiendo que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad para besar a su hermana. Y al parecer Lucy también lo sabía. Profundizó el beso, y pudo sentir como retrocedía hasta que su espalda tocó la pared del pasillo del segundo piso. Edmund dejó de besarla para depositar besos en su mandíbula, y la ojiverde suspiró al tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con el cabello de su hermano.

Habían llegado a un punto en que no podían detenerse, y del cual ya _no_ había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora<em>**

_Primer capítulo, y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Edmund y Lucy están enamorados, pero no todo será tan fácil como parece. Pasarán situaciones inesperadas, que despertarán sentimientos en ambos, confusión, tristeza, amor, etc, etc x) Sin embargo, no son los únicos Pevensie que se sienten confundidos respecto a lo que sienten, ya lo averiguarán en el próximo capítulo._

_Reviews? Los sigo esperando :P_

**_letyourimaginationfly_**


	3. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 2**

Unos pasos. La puerta principal se abrió, y unas voces se escucharon hasta el segundo piso. Ed y Lu se detuvieron. Unos tacones se escucharon, y la voz de Peter fue la primera que Lucy reconoció. Momentos después, Susan habló, pero ni a Edmund ni a Lucy les interesaba lo que estuviera diciéndole a Peter.

Ambos se separaron, y Lucy se acercó a Edmund para darle un último beso antes de irse al baño a arreglarse. Edmund intentó calmarse, pero lo que había pasado segundos antes se lo impedía. Pasó una mano por su cabello, y se arregló la camisa, que en esos momentos estaba mal puesta.

Para cuando Susan y Peter subieron al segundo piso, Edmund se encontraba en su cuarto fingiendo estar dormido, y Lucy seguía en el baño.

La menor de los Pevensie estaba parada en frente del espejo, observándose analíticamente y buscando algún signo que la delatara frente a sus hermanos mayores. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque quisiera. Sus labios continuaban hinchados, pero era casi imperceptible ese detalle. Se había acomodado el cabello y respirado hondo hasta que su respiración volvió a un ritmo regular. Satisfecha con el resultado, decidió salir del baño. Pero en el camino se encontró con Susan.

-¿Sigues despierta a estas horas, Lu?-le preguntó su hermana mayor. Si, Peter tenía razón. A veces Susan se comportaba como su madre.

-No tenía sueño, Su-respondió ella, intentando ir a su habitación. Sin embargo, Susan la detuvo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a mamá, ¿ok?-dijo en tono serio. La castaña asintió, y Susan le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de perderse en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Susan Pevensie se levantó con un dolor de cabeza. Se puso la almohada encima para intentar calmar el dolor, a pesar que sabía que era imposible. Su mente divagó un rato, y las imágenes de la cena de ayer pasaron por su mente.<p>

Habían ido a un club, y habían estado conversando los seis hasta que Hanna se había llevado a Edmund a bailar. Se habían quedado Peter, Fiorella (la novia de Peter), Susan y Logan, su actual novio. O ex, quizás debería decir, porque ayer habían terminado. ¿La razón? Susan se había emborrachado tanto que, mientras bailaba con Logan, había mencionado el nombre de Caspian. Y ese había sido el origen de toda la pelea que se desencadenó después, y el hecho de que hayan regresado antes.

-Por Dios, Caspian, por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…-susurró ella para sí misma, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>-Es injusto. Sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas, Pete-la voz de su hermana era aniñada, como cuando quería que alguien le hiciera un favor.<p>

-Vamos, Lu. Estarás conmigo, nada malo te pasará-respondió Peter, sonriendo de lado.

-Estarás conmigo. Nada malo te pasará-bromeó Ed imitando a su hermano mayor-Por favor, ni que fueras Superman…

Lucy rió y Edmund recibió un buen golpe de Peter.

-Ya déjalo, Pete-dijo la castaña, con un suspiro de resignación-Está bien, lo haré. ¿Satisfecho?

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Lu. Es por eso que eres mi hermana favorita.

-Mejor que esto no lo escuche Susan-susurró Ed, pero Peter lo escuchó y ambos rieron.

-¿Y tú, Ed? ¿Por qué el buen humor?-preguntó divertido Peter a Edmund, quien bajó la mirada.

-No es nada. Simplemente hoy me levanté con más ánimos que otros días. ¿Es eso tan malo?-dijo Edmund, desafiando a su hermano mayor.

-Adivino. ¿Hanna Hastings?-siguió Peter, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y por qué tendría que estar de buen humor por ella?-cuestionó Ed.

-Porque es tu novia, Ed. Además, ayer la pasaron de lo mejor, ¿no?-Peter ya estaba doblado de la risa cuando terminó de hablar, pero Edmund se sentía culpable. En ese momento, Lucy y Edmund se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Sin embargo, en ese poco tiempo ambos pudieron decirse tantas cosas, cosas que no se atrevían a decirse en palabras. La mirada de Edmund reflejaba culpabilidad, vergüenza e incluso podría decirse amor, a diferencia de la mirada de Lucy, que reflejaba rencor, odio, y, sobre todo, decepción.

-¿A dónde vas, Lu?-preguntó Peter al ver como su hermana menor se dirigía a la entrada.

-No quiero saltar, Pete. Ya sabes, le tengo pánico a las alturas-se excusó ella, dirigiéndole, sin que Peter se diera cuenta, una mirada de odio a Edmund.

-Pero si tú me dijiste que…

-Sé lo que acabo de decir, pero me arrepentí. No quiero saltar, no voy a saltar, ¿Entendiste?-gritó ella, dejando al rubio perplejo. Jamás Lucy lo había tratado así, y estaba _casi _seguro que no era por el hecho de saltar a la piscina.

-Lu…-dijo Ed, tomando el brazo de Lucy.

-¡Suéltame, Ed! Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-respondió la castaña, deshaciéndose del brazo de Edmund y saliendo del club.

-Tenemos que seguirla, Pete….-empezó Edmund, aún tratando de manejar la situación-Puede perderse en las calles y…

-No podemos permitirlo-sentenció Peter, y se dirigieron ambos a los baños a vestirse.

Se encontraban en el club del que los padres de Fiorella eran miembros, este contaba con una piscina y los tres habían ido con sus trajes de baño. Se habían levantado temprano para ir (claro está, sin Susan) y todo andaba de lo mejor hasta ese momento. Lucy no necesitó de ir a cambiarse, ya que ella aún no se ponía su traje de baño, pero Peter y Edmund no tenían esa ventaja.

Mientras iban a los baños a cambiarse, Peter andaba con su cabeza hecha un lío. No sabía que estaba pasando y Edmund no podía explicarle. En el fondo quería pegarle por haber dicho lo de Hanna, pero sabía que su hermano no tenía la culpa.

-Pete, quédate acá. Yo iré a buscar a Lucy-dijo Edmund, que ya había acabado de cambiarse y acababa de salir del club.

"_Eres un idiota, Edmund Pevensie"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras cruzaba las calles buscando a su hermana menor, que en ese momento no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, y lo único que hacía era llorar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora<em>**

_Segundo capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :) _

_Todo iba bien, ¿no? Pero, como ya lo dije, nada será fácil para este par de hermanos Pevensie. Sin embargo, ellos no serán los únicos, ya que los cuatro son adolescentes ahora y están tan confundidos respecto a lo que sienten que no saben que hacer. Pero ya lo irán entendiendo en los próximos capítulos._

_Reviews? Ya lo saben, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí ^^_

**_letyourimaginationfly_**


End file.
